I Want Your World to Turn
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 6 now up \\ Lita can't get her mind off a certain blond Canadian - and the feeling is quite mutual. Lita, Edge, Stacy, Trish, Christian, Victoria, others
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Another old fic of mine, which I hope readers will find and enjoy (and review!). Title and lyrics are from Heart's "I Want Your World to Turn."_**

_Call it bad timing  
But I call it destiny  
It wouldn't have happened  
If it wasn't meant to be_

_I felt your heart  
Like a magnet  
Your eyes were touching me  
Touching me, touching me_

_I want your world to turn  
Just for me  
I want your fire to burn  
Just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want your world to turn... just for me..._

Her gaze seemed to be drawn to them like a magnet. She felt paralyzed, as though she'd been hit by a stun gun, as though she felt powerless to look away or move from the spot in which she stood.

Lita's gaze was unblinking and fixed on the two, and her stomach clenched with a sickening sensation. All she could think was why couldn't it be _her_?

At the same time, she was confused by her feelings. She'd never really cared, never given him a second look. Okay, so he was good-looking - extremely so. But their past had been a more than unfriendly one for most of the time they'd known each other.

Her eyes unblinking, she continued watching the two people. It was strange, but her heart felt as though it were breaking. He'd recently returned to the WWE a few short weeks back - and he was already dating someone... Stacy Keibler, on the heels of her breakup from Test several months earlier, was said person in question.

"Lita? Earth to Lita!"

The sound of Trish Stratus' voice, the waving of the blonde's small hand in front of her face, brought the redhead back to reality.

"What?"

The Canadian diva frowned. Her best friend looked so lost, as though she'd been daydreaming or something.

"Didn't you hear a word of what I just said? I need your help!"

The taller diva shook her head.

"I... I'm sorry, Trish. I guess I'm still shaking off the cobwebs from our match."

The two divas had only moments earlier competed in an 'impromptu' contest after the blonde woman had attacked Lita on her way to the ring. Lita had been the expected guest on Y2J Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel, but the spot was not supposed to happen so as to build upon the feud between them.

The redhead shifted her gaze back to Stacy and her new beau. It tore her up inside that the leggy blonde was with him. Why hadn't he ever looked _her_ way? They were friends... He was one of her _best_ friends, for crissakes! He definitely couldn't call Stacy Keibler someone he'd been friends with. Damn the skinny blonde beanpole and her never-ending legs! But wait... Why the hell were these bitter thoughts pervading her mind? Stacy was one of her friends! It wasn't possible she was feeling resentment to this nature toward a friend... _Was_ it?

"I don't know what to do about Christian..." Trish went on, oblivious to the turmoil doing battle inside of Lita.

"Make up with him..." the redhead said absent-mindedly. Her head was completely somewhere else - so much so that she couldn't even care that she wasn't giving her best friend's matter much concern. But she couldn't help it.

"Make up with him? But the fight was all _his_ fault!" Trish snaped, a cross between a pout and disappointment on her face. What was wrong with Lita? She certainly wasn't acting like herself. She seemed to be lost, distracted - and that was frustrating. "What is up with you, girl?" she asked, her tone demanding. "It's like I can't even talk to you!"

"What? I'm sorry..."

"Oh, fine... I'll just go and talk to Victoria instead. See you later when you've come back down to the planet earth!" With that, Trish pivoted and stormed away down the hallway.

The redhead, barely affected by her blonde best friend's reaction and annoyance, shifted her gaze back to the couple. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw that now, Stacy and the man were kissing. Her heart sank.

Just as she was about to walk away a moment later, something odd happened. The man raised his head from Stacy's, his gaze trailing directly to her. He licked his lips, a grin forming on his handsome face as he met her gaze. Slowly, his eyes scanned over her body, and Lita was momentarily dumbstruck.

But she realized, with a startling clarity, one thing at that very instance that their eyes met...

... She was in love with Edge...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to Punkee Thug for the first review! :)_**

Lita's gaze was focused down at the cell phone in her hand. She was walking down the arena hallway as she fumbled with the cellular device, paying more attention to it than to her surroundings...

... Big mistake.

As she turned the corridor and was all set to call her best friend, Jeff Hardy, she ran smack into a very solid body. Her eyes snapped shut upon the impact, the phone flying from her hand and clattering to the floor. Damn it, that was it - it was broken for sure, probably damaged beyond repair.

Not even bothering to look up at the person with whom she'd collided, she bent over to retrieve the device, a string of apologies bubbling from her lips. And then, the corner of her eye caught the long hair... Long, silky blond hair.

"God, I'm sorry, Lita...!" Edge bent over at the exact same instant she did, and he made a quick grab for the cell phone. He felt so horribly guilty and hoped he hadn't caused it to become broken. As he reached for the phone, his hand brushed over the redhead's, and an unmistakable feeling swept through him at the contact. Then, lifting his head to look directly forward, he caught the diva's gaze, her hazel eyes deep and mesmerizing.

Why was it that the blond man's heart was suddenly racing so fast? This was _Lita_, one of his very best friends for so very long. Not that he'd never noticed before just how beautiful she was, but for some reason, he seemed to notice that even more acutely now - and lately - than he ever had before. In fact, ever since that day he'd caught her gaze after he'd been kissing Stacy in the hallway, he hadn't quite been able to get her off his mind...

The redheaded diva blinked, her gaze locked on Edge's brilliant green eyes. Her mouth had run dry upon realizing he was the person she'd run into. Her hand closed around on her cell phone, but she was painfully aware of the fact that the tall Canadian's hand was still gently holding hers as well.

And this was just no good... Not only was Edge one of her closest friends, he was also dating one of her other friends. The fact that she felt such electricity with him was one of her worst nightmares. If only he wasn't with Stacy... If only she hadn't started getting these feelings for him in the first place... If only-

She suddenly became very aware of the fact that the large hand that was still holding hers was suddenly caressing. That was, his thumb was rubbing gently over the back of her hand. Her jaw dropping slightly in shock, heartbeat racing probably faster than the speed of light, she glanced down at their hands. Then, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, she raised her gaze back to his - and found that a grin had now spread across his full lips.

Lita felt as though she were imagining things. This could not possibly be happening - they couldn't _possibly_ be kneeling out here before one another in the arena hallway, much less the blond man caressing her hand. But then, they were in a more or less deserted corridor, and she knew she was very much awake, so she knew it to be reality. Nonetheless, she was dumbstruck, and completely speechless.

"Here you go," Edge was saying. He pushed the cellular phone further into the redhead's slender hand, not at all minding the physical contact, though minor, with her. There was just something about her... Why hadn't he outwardly noticed it before recently?

Lita glanced down at the object in her hand, appearing to be examining her hand itself for a beat before meeting his eyes again. And that was when the blond man took hold of her other arm, surprising her yet again - only this time, he helped her up. Well, that didn't actually surprise her. She'd always known Edge to be chivalrous.

"Th-thank you, Edge..." Damn it, why was she feeling this way? She couldn't even begin to explain it.

"Sure," he replied, running a hand through his long golden hair as he gazed down at her. God, she was _so_ pretty... And she seemed oddly nervous as well. Then again, she'd seemed to act a little differently than normal lately, and he wondered what was up. He just wished he could manage not staring at her so intently.

Lita bit her lip nervously, the urge to just jump him creeping up on her. She quickly shook it off and mumbled something about having to return to the women's locker room before turning away.

"Wait..." The sound of the Canadian's voice issuing that single word was enough to cause her to stop dead in her tracks, but she never expected him to do anything. She turned to face him, only to find Edge a mere few inches away. She looked up into his handsome face, his green eyes wide and intense as they fixed on her. He was so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face. Oh, God... Was she strong enough not to do something stupid?

The blond man's hands went up to suddenly touch her bare shoulders, and Lita's breath caught in her throat. Then, her heart quickened as she suddenly noticed a figure approaching the area. The second she recognized it, she shrugged out of Edge's gentle grasp and turned away.

Stacy Keibler squinted as she neared her boyfriend, her gaze shifting to Edge as she finally reached him.

"Hey..."

The tall blond man nearly whirled around, startled to see the leggy diva there.

"Oh, hey, Stace."

She tilted her head, looking past him at the other diva's retreating form.

"What was _that_ all about? Why did Lita just rush away like that?" The tall young woman's brow furrowed in genuine guileless confusion.

Somehow, Edge managed not to let out the sigh of relief he suddenly felt. It could only get ugly if Stacy suspected anything odd.

"Nothing, sweetie... She just had to take care of something, that's all."

"Oh." A small smile came to the blonde's lips as she put an arm around the Canadian, and Edge's heart was pounding extra fast in his chest as he steered her out of the corridor and down the hallway.

He only hoped Stacy would never find out the truth - that he had suddenly recently realized he had feelings for Lita...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to PunkeeThug for reviewing the last chapter. ;) Hope I'll get inspired enough to jot out a few new chapters for this one._**

Edge laid back on the hotel room bed, his breathing still heavy after the encounter.

He and Stacy had just made love... Well, had sex, anyway. He had difficulty thinking of it as 'making love' to her while all his thoughts had been completely consumed by another woman.

Lita... He'd been unable to get his mind off the redhead all night, ever since bumping into her in the hallway at the arena earlier. And wasn't _that_ an understatement - he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since that other night.

Edge folded his hands up under his head as he stretched out a bit. He glanced down at Stacy, who lay asleep curled up on her side beside him. One of her hands was outstretched slightly toward him, as though she were trying to hold onto him. How ironic...

The blond man wondered what the leggy diva would think if she knew he'd been picturing Lita during their encounter. And not merely during the height of passion, but throughout. It had been virtually impossible for him not to imagine the redhead as he'd been with Stacy. However, at the same time, he'd been mentally comparing the two women. He was certain Lita would feel completely different in bed than Stacy did. After all, she was bigger and firmer, with more meat and muscle than the blonde. He was positive she would delight him to no end, satisfy his every sexual desire. Not that Stacy didn't succeed in that area, but she was no Lita.

Why was it so impossible for him to stop thinking about the redheaded diva? Up until recently, he'd pretty much only seen her in a friendship sense. While he'd always found her gorgeous, he really hadn't thought of her in any sexual way other than very fleetingly. But ever since that night when their eyes had met and locked in the arena hallway... Well, it seemed as though he'd discovered something he'd never realized on the surface...

... He was in love with Lita.

Since their last encounter in which they'd collided in another arena hallway, he'd seen the young woman in his dreams. Sometimes, such visions had been erotic, but other times they'd merely been tender and loving. In the latter dreams, Lita had caressed his long blond hair and kissed him, gazed deeply into his eyes and whispered those three little words to him: _'I love you...'_

At his side, Stacy suddenly shifted, a soft sound emerging from her slightly parted lips as she turned onto her back in her sleep.

Sighing, Edge pushed himself up to a sitting position, pulling on the sweatpants he'd discarded for his sexual run with the blonde. Afterward, he stood up and padded to the balcony to get some air.

The Canadian leaned against the railing, his gaze sweeping over the night. And then, suddenly, he noticed the vision across the way, standing out at her own hotel room balcony.

She was wearing a long, flowing light blue nightgown, her long hair swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. She was such a lovely sight, it nearly took his breath away...

... Lita.

She seemed unaware of his presence, her head slightly down as she gazed at something on the street.

Edge wondered what she was thinking... Was she thinking of _him_?

Then, on an impulse, he decided to try and get her attention. He raised his right hand, waving it frantically.

"Lita!" he called in a loud whisper. Damn it, if Stacy heard and woke up...

Suddenly, the redheaded diva's head shot up, and she caught sight of him.

Edge's face brightened with a grin as she waved back. His heart did happy little leaps inside his chest. It was pounding so hard, he thought it might just escape its confines. But he couldn't contain himself... Not where Lita was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Lita sat in the divas' locker room, adjusting her hair and makeup for the night's show.

Her mind was on the previous night. She seriously wondered what was happening... What _was_ happening between herself and Edge?

The redhead felt a tiny twinge of guilt as she glanced across the room at Stacy Keibler. The tall, leggy blonde was seemingly clueless as she rummaged through her bag. The young woman was not a bad person, yet in Lita's mind, she didn't deserve Edge.

She shook her head, confused by her emotions. While she knew something potentially amazing was definitely developing between the blond man and herself, she didn't understand _why_ she was allowing it to happen. Edge was involved with Stacy, and she was the young woman's friend. Stacy trusted her, and on top of that, the redhead was not the type of girl to go after another woman's boyfriend.

All things considered, why then was she pursuing Edge? Even though she was being mostly passive about it, in a nutshell, that was what she was doing. However, she also knew that if it were any other man, she would not even entertain the mere _thought_.

Lita was so intently watching Stacy that she was caught off-guard when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around, she came face-to-face with Trish Stratus.

"Hey, Red," the little blonde said, her voice loud enough for most of the other divas present to hear, "what is _up_ with you?"

The redheaded diva glanced around nervously before meeting Trish's eyes squarely.

"What... what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Lita, you've been acting so weird lately," the petite blonde pointed out. You seem so spaced out or something, I don't know."

The redhead blinked and merely stared at the other woman. She bit her lip, hoping none of the other divas were listening.

"That's not true," she finally protested, shaking her head.

"Yes, it _is_," Trish snapped, her patience wearing thin. "I've been trying to reach you for days, but you won't even answer my calls now - what's going on?"

"Nothing..."

The little blonde narrowed her brown eyes at the woman she'd long considered her best friend but lately felt was more and more becoming a stranger.

"You're lying - I know you, and I _know_ you're lying. What's this _really_ all about?"

Lita swallowed hard, the fact that her heart was now thudding very uncomfortably in her chest not lost on her. She only hoped she was not so tranparent right now that Trish would see right through her - yet again. She shook her head.

"Trish, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

The blonde woman stared at her silently for a moment. Then, "I can't believe this," she muttered. "You _still_ won't admit anything to me. That hurts, you know?" She studied the redhead for a beat. "Is this about a guy?"

Lita's breath was almost lost as she absorbed her friend's question. Oh, God... Trish _did_ know her so very well. She hoped her reaction would not show, that the little blonde wouldn't put two and two together and come up with Edge as the answer.

Finally, she shook her head and spoke as calmly as she could manage.

"No..."

Trish's face remained in its frowning expression, but the redhead didn't falter. In a moment, the petite blonde diva ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Okay," she began, "I'm sorry... Anyway, I did want to talk to you about something. How about later, after the show?"

Lita nodded.

"Sure."

Thanks."

As Trish turned away to return to her belongings and prepare for her upcoming match, the redheaded diva couldn't help but turn back toward Stacy Keibler.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she caught the gaze of the leggy blonde. Stacy wore a look of concern on her face, and, apparently, she'd overheard the entire conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to PunkeeThug for reviewing the last chapter. ;) I may have a bit of a problem getting some new chapters out, as I haven't written anything in a long time for this story. But hopefully, I'll get out of this writer's block!_**

"Trish is still mad at me..."

The dismayed, disgruntled statement came from Christian. The short-haired young man sat down heavily on the plush couch in the locker room he and Edge were sharing and let out a sigh.

Christian ran a hand over his hair and shook his head. He glanced over at his best friend, throughly frustrated.

"Hey, man, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" He leaned forward and waved a hand before Edge's face. The tall blond man barely reacted. "Earth to Edge!"

The other man's head snapped up at that exclamation, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What?"

"What's gotten into you?" Christian asked, unknowingly and basically echoing the exact sentiments his girlfriend had said to Lita earlier.

The tall blond man shook his head, running a hand over his face. He'd been terribly distracted, he couldn't seem to concentrate on much. Although, he had to acknowledge, his distraction was anything but terrible. He glanced up at Christian, wondering how his friend would react if he were to tell him the truth. The way things had been going recently, he could probably use a friend's opinion. But how would he even begin to explain?

Edge raked a hand through his long hair and sighed.

"Sorry, Christian. I guess I haven't been myself lately."

"No, you haven't," the shorter man agreed. "I don't get you. What the hell is going on these last few days?"

Edge glanced at Christian, the angry gleam in the other Canadian's blue eyes not lost on him. Damn it, they'd been best friends for most of their lives. How could he not trust Christian enough to tell him the truth? He swallowed hard, then sighed with resignation.

"Sorry... You have every right to be pissed..." the tall blond finally said. "I've got..." He hesitated, then ran both hands through his long blond hair before continuing. "Well, I guess you can say I've got issues."

Christian simply sat there silently as he eyed his friend with expectation.

Edge's gaze focused on the floor before him, and he shook his head as he spoke again.

"I just can't stop thinking about her... I can't get her out of my mind..."

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Christian said, a small smile finding its way to his face. He shook his head as a chuckle escaped him. "Can't stop daydreaming about Stacy, huh?"

Edge shook his head, his green eyes meeting his best friend's blue.

"No... You don't understand, Christian. I'm not talking about Stacy."

The short-haired man frowned in confusion, and he continued.

"It's Lita... Christian, I... I think I'm in _love_ with her..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Not sure when this story will be updated next, because, unfortunately, I don't have any new chapters past this one that are already written. But I do hope to get a new one out in due time. It may take awhile, but I'll do my best!_**

Lita fumbled with her belongings as she went through her bag to change back into her streetclothes.

She was running a bit late and was in fact the only diva left at the locker room. Hell, she was probably the only diva still at the arena at all. She'd had a quick meeting with Eric Bischoff immediately following her match against Gail Kim. Unfortunately, said 'quick' meeting had lasted the better part of forty minutes.

The redhead was exhausted after her long night. She hadn't even bothered with a shower, figuring she would just take one back at the hotel.

She was suddenly startled by a knock at the door. Who the heck would be coming here now?

Her mental question was answered a moment later, as, upon opening the door, she saw Edge standing there.

She stared in surprise at the tall blond man, wondering why on earth he would still be here at the arena. She knew Stacy had left a long time ago and wondered why he hadn't gone with her. And it was becoming very difficult to think right now what with the intense way he was gazing at her.

"Hi," he said, looking past her as though to ensure the redhead was alone.

"H-hi," Lita replied, a tiny smile coming to her face. It crossed her mind to ask, 'What do you want?' but she figured that would sound rude. Instead, she said, "I'm surprised to see you're still here."

"Yeah, well..." The Canadian ran a hand through his long golden hair. "Actually, I wanted to see you, and I knew this would be the best opportunity to get you alone."

Lita held her breath - or, more aptly, sucked in a deep breath. Why was she so weak around this man? They'd been friends for years, so why would she suddenly start feeling this way around him?

"Can I..." He gestured with one hand toward the interior of the room. "... come in?"

The diva bit her lip but stepped back to allow him entrance. A rush of heat flooded through her as Edge's arm gently brushed against her breasts as he stepped past her. She was going to lose herself here... She was definitely getting in over her head.

The blond man cleared his throat the moment she closed the door, his nerves a little more frazzled than he'd thought they would be. Every time he envisioned speaking to Lita, he'd felt excited but pretty calm. Yet now he was feeling as though his legs were about to turn to jelly. If she knew this, she'd probably laugh at him - and he'd die of embarrassment.

"You're still in your in-ring gear," he observed, his gaze sweeping over her from head-to-toe.

Lita blushed as deep red as her hair, which she hoped went unnoticed by Edge. At the same time, butterflies were fluttering like crazy all her inside her stomach. She couldn't stop them even if she tried.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to change," she answered lamely.

The blond man's gaze seemed to linger around the vicinity of her hips, which made her blush even brighter. God, if he only realized the effect he was having on her...

"You went back to wearing your pants low so your thong shows over them..."

The redhead gazed down at herself.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And I was the one who came up with that," he reminded her - as though she needed reminding. He chuckled. "Who would've thought I'd be responsible for an entire trend in women's fashion...?"

Lita laughed softly, shy as she tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear as she looked back up to meet his eyes. They were shifting, the strange colors seeming to light up as she studied them. Edge's eyes were green, but they were the oddest eyes she'd ever seen. And why was it that she seemed suddenly incapable of looking away?

"Lita..." His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke her name, one of his hands coming up to gently rest on her cheek. The tall blond man tilted his head as he gazed down into her amazing hazel eyes - and all he could think about was how he'd been unable to stop thinking about her.

He dipped his head to kiss her, and the diva, shocked, turned her head - she _had_ to. Damn it, despite her feelings and attraction toward him, he was with Stacy - her _friend_. And she couldn't do that to a friend. She closed her eyes at the sensation of Edge's warm lips on her skin, his one hand still against her cheek and now also caressing her hair, the other at her waist. She was beginning to lose herself...

"Stop..." she said weakly, suddenly pulling back. "Edge, no... We can't-"

"I'm sorry, Lita," he stammered. "It's just that..." He held his tongue as he took in the look on her face. He shook his head, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I'm really sorry."

She too swallowed hard.

"I think you'd better leave," she said softly, even though it was the exact opposite of what she _really_ wanted.

"Okay..." The blond man looked sheepish as he made his way to the door. He could barely bring himself to look at her as he murmured a goodbye and then slipped out.

Lita was left standing there in shock, her heart hammering audibly. She couldn't believe what had just happened.


End file.
